The present disclosure relates generally to security systems, and in particular, to a method, system, and computer program product for implementing multi-tiered management of security systems.
Security systems provide individuals with a sense of security and comfort. Some systems provide minimal security features (e.g., motion detection lighting), while others provide more extensive security features (e.g., electronic surveillance and automated alarm capabilities). Security system services typically involve monitoring activities at a location specified by a customer and generating some type of alert if some condition is met (e.g., security alarm activated).
Due to the growth of various communications and related technologies (wireless technologies, security sensing devices, etc.) as well as a continuing need for improved security systems, there is becoming a greater need for systems and processes that can manage these complex security systems.